


once a beta

by lattecaramel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Boo Seungkwan, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Light Angst, slight soonhoon, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: one final night, the beta seungkwan turn to an omega after being marked by the alpha hansol.





	1. truth

Seungkwan shivers holding the paper on his hand. the paper holding his second gemder result. never once he knew his result will change after 22 years old.

Old folk tale of destined fated soul of a beta changed to omega once knotted and bited mate by their alpha. Who knows, Seungkwan was one of the destined fated couple. This should be a blessing yet he is crying.

This should be a joyful news that a beta actually an omega after being knotted and marked by the alpha. but in this case, it was done with half consent.

All this happened due to one tiny mistake.  
One night, exactly one month ago. Seungkwan drunked confessed to Hansol.

"Hansollie, i had always love you".

The kiss initiated by Seungkwan was the key hold by Hansol to take advantage on the situation.

He made himself drunk almost every night and blame Seungkwan on everything. All of the awkwardness in their friendship was Seungkwan's mistake.

Hansol violated the beta emotion. Took advantage on his love.

The beta's virginity taken by force. His scream was ignored. every thrust made, the alpha emphasised on one thing.

"This is all your fault. why did you do all this?"

Hansol cute drunk behaviour became wild and a nightmare to Seungkwan. He was yell at and taken by force.

Sometimes, the beta wondered how can the alpha changed dramatically in a day.

Did all this while, his gentle and fond gaze to him. all lie? Those fancam and candid by fansite. All of them? all blinded by lies?

Hansol's nickname is 'FondNon' due to his fond gaze to Seungkwan along with his stage name, 'Vernon'.

So all the hugs, cuddles, appreciation night celebration of the friendship, all sweet talks, all of that? all just a shield?

Being the duo singer songwriter. Fans can't help noticing the drastic changes of Seungkwan's weight and emotions. He was catched on fansites camera crying on stage for few times. but then, fans speculate it as Seungkwan was just too touched and driven by emotions.

The truth, he wonders.  
if one day, he can no longer hold on the harrassment by the thought of their friendship and his love. This might be his last stage with the fans.

The results paper on his hand. What should he do?

The beta who is now an omega, went back to their apartment. He broke down. Tears flows non-stop. So this is it? the end of all?

Seungkwan walks to his room. Packs all his clothes. He writes in his mental notes, he need to go. if this continues, it will tarnish Hansol's career. Till the end. all his thought revolves around Hansol's happiness.

One fine talk, one fine night and then he will go.

Last night. when Hansol's knot forming inside him. Hansol was shocked. This should not happen. How could he knotted a beta?  
the worst of all. How could he maked him and made the beta 'his'?

The whole day been a hell nightmare for Hansol. He cant even focus on his photoshoot. He cant take away Seungkwan's look from his mind. Most times, Seungkwan was full of love and happiness. His mistake. Forcing himself to the beta, took all them away. Hansol knew he should just leave the drunk confession be like nothing happened and continue their life. but..

the stupid alpha in him took over ever drunken night. since that all he saw in Seungkwan's look was frightened and regrets.

However, The alpha in him, top over him once again and marked the beta. and his knotted switched on itself. The look of Seungkwan that night was pain and hopeless. The painful looks.

Hansol tried to soothes Seungkwan's down. The damage had been too bad. If only he could be truth to himself. Throw his ego far away. He loves the beta. but, the society standard that made their own judgement that alpha should only be with omega and being a public figure. They are bounce by the public view.

He blames Seungkwan for everything, but he knew he should just be truthful to himself. if he replied he loves the beta too. the relationship will sail smoothly. but yet.

The Ego & Pride. let to no-where.

His walks greeted by wonderful smell of cooking made by the beta.

"Hi."

"Dinner?"

The alpha just nods and sits down. waiting for Seungkwan to finish preparing the dishes.

"is today a special day?"

"no"

the dishes. lots of dishes lying on the table makes Hansol wonders. There was even cheesecake. His favourite.

" lets eat"

the meal is quiet . too quiet .

"Kwannie?"

"hm?"

Hansol looks at the stonic expression of Seungkwan's face. He tries to search for emotion on the beta's face. non can be found.

They clean the table, and Hansol waits for the beta to finish. They need to talk over dessert.

"Kwannie, come here"

Seungkwan flinchs hearing the alpha demanding tone. He sits across the alpha.

"hm?"

"what had happened between us? why all of this happened?"

"i am sorry"

"dont Kwannie, dont. dont be sorry. i am the one who hurts you. i am the one who should say sorry."

Seungkwan looks incredulously at the alpha. the alpha had took down his shield.

that what he thought, but then. stupid alpha. stupid statement made the omega spike his torn. His ice wall heart scattered.

"if only you were omega. all of this. will never happened. all of this such a mistake. if only you were an omega."

Seungkwan had bottled up enough till it burst. His hand works his magic before his brain. it lands right at Hansol's cheek.

"Gosh Hansol. Stop it. i thought u will change. but the pride and ego in you. you judged and punished me as you wish.

enough with all that Hansol. the only mistake i did was falling in love. it's the feeling that heaven embrace me. my heart beats on its own and write it's own rhythm with your name. it's not that i pledge to be a beta or even fall for you.

no. my mistake is not falling in love or being a beta. my mistake is falling in love WITH YOU.

i thought love is a feeling that beats on it's own melody. i nevee knew that it needs label on its own. i can only fall for you if i am an omega.

I will put an end to all of this Chwe Hansol. Dont worry. I will end all of this. and thanks for everything you did. the joy and THE PAIN."

Seungkwan leaves the alpha alone in the living room and went straight to his. crying by the door.

'oh heaven, show your guidance. why all of this had to be this way.'

as Seungkwan hears Hansol moves to his room. He brings his ludgage out. Drives out to the place he needs to be.  


*** 🌈🍊

The phone rings loudly woke the alpha up.  
Hansol search for it and stood immediately when he sees the name.

"Jihoon Hyung CEO"

The alpha immediately answered.

"yes, hyung"

"come and see me asap Chwe Vernon Hansol. it's an order"

it's the first time the stonic CEO called him by his full name. he must did something really bad. Jihoon is like a brother who also the CEO and a saviour for all of them.

the only entertainment that took care of omega artists and fans benefits. gave heat masks to alpha and heat pills to omega and seperate them side by side during every concert to prevent any unwanted happened.

Lee Jihoon is the all mighty respecttful CEO that took care of him amd Seunglwan from young. He was especially close to Seungkwan. He basically like a god-father or maybe god-hyung to Seungkwan.

and for what happened yesterday. he knew. he was doomed. finished.

Hansol lengthen his steps and take a peek at Seungkwan's room. the room is too clean. too empty. Hansol looks around and calls Seungkwan's name.

no answer.

finally, his brain neurones connects with one another. He rushs to the omega's room. Forcefully opens the cabinet to find half of his clothes is gone.

Hansol fell on his knees. weaken by the utmost unwanted thought. His Kwannie finally gone.

his tears wets his cheeks. he needs to rush to see Jihoon Hyung. that hyung might know where is the omega. 

***🌈🍊

Hansol sits infront of the two tiger infront of him. The CEO & his mates, the almighty choreographer.

The tiger and the white tiger.  
the genius of music entertainment.

Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung.

or now should it be Lee Jihoon and Lee Soonyoung.  


Hamsol is like a lamb ready to be slaughtered.

"do you know why we call you here Hansol?"

Hansol takes a glimpse at both of them and softly answers.

"i dont, but i think i knew."

"this is for you. Seungkwan drop by to give this for you. and for the meantime, you will be active as a solo. Seungkwan will be temporarily rest till known date."

"what? why hyung. why?"

"i think you knew it better than us Hansol. what had happened. i thought he slims down cause he was sick but i never thought u could change a happy jumping marshmallow to become gloomy sunday cloud." Soonyoung replied in soft yet with regret and disappointed tone.

"that's all." Jihoon's order, broke the alpha in tears.

"what have i done hyung? i have sin him too much. where is he hyung? i need to beg for forgiveness. i need my Kwannie. Please Hyung. please tell me."

Soonyoung and Jihoon look at each other in sadness. They knew, this is not their matter and they should let the two kids handle themselves.

"i dont know about it too Hansol. but believe me. he loves you a lil too much. he will come back."

"do you think he still love me hyung?"

"he does, and maybe forever will" Soonyoung try to soothe the crying alpha.

Jihoon is the one who disappoints the most.  
He disappointed by Hansol's act. He educates all his alpha artist not to take advantage on omega but then, his closest artist did what he afraid the most.

"why you have to do all that and even marked him. dear Hansol?" jihoon finally asked the question.

"i don't know Hyung. i harassed him, yet the alpha in me knew that i loves him. i wanna make him mine."

"just pray he wont brake the bond"

"what do you mean Jihoon hyung?"

"i guess, the both of you are the destined couple. for destined soulmates, the omega can't live long being rejected by the alpha. especially his heat can only be with you."

Hansol cuts him up in confusion.

"wait Jihoon Hyung. what do you mean by destined couple. omega? who is omega?"

Soonyong points at the letter infront of Hansol. "i guess, once u read this. you will understand".

Hansol reaches the letter. short handwritten beautifully by Seungkwan and another paper is a second gender re-test results.  
Boo Seungkwan. Omega [ **Ω** ].

"Dear Hansol,

my beautiful marshmallow Hansollie,  
as you see, i am an omega. a beta turned omega. it happened after the knot.

i am sorry Hansol. for everything. if i didnt drink that night. if i didnt get drunk. non of this will happened.

i can stay as the cute beta beside you. but then. i have to go. for you for your career.  
cause i love you.

i tried to be angry and irk at you but i cant i love you a little bit too much till it ate me alive. i love you not cause you an alpha but because you are chwe vernon hansol.

thanks for being my alpha for one night. only for few hours. for a glimpse of moment. Thanks also for all the memories we shared when i still a beta.

Be Happy. May u find the omega who suits you best.

Goodbye,  
Kwannie"

Hansol cups his face with his hand. Feeling stupid and worthless and regrets all jump into one.

How could he miss a jewel in front of him. The one who keep shining his darkest night.

How could him.  
and now the jewel had gone.


	2. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they in the mist of seperation

  
“Vernon”

  
The whole stadium was quiet. Waiting for word of praise from Vernon to Seungkwan.

  
“Saranghae”

  
The whole venue was uproar with uwu-ness scream. Some fans later on, uploaded the clip with caption of   
‘Verkwan is real’ .

  
Seungkwan watches the video again and again and cry repeatedly.

The clip had once gave him hope. His subconscious mind took over it one day. Confessed his true feelings in his drunk state that lead to misery.

  
How dare of him to think that Hansol will actually loves him too? He’s a beta.

  
there was once, an incident happened that riled his hopes up. their meet and greet in Sydney. when the mc request ed Hansol to dance in Sunmi's 24 hours.

he said.

  
"For this, i need Seungkwan."

  
Seungkwan who was confused, rejected it immediately. "i am not teacher"

  
Hansol's answer left him speechless.  
"My Boo"

  
He thought 'my boo' stand for my love. left inside, he forgot. the fact that his name is also Boo Seungkwan. He just being 'boo'-ed.

  
Seungkwan believes in love yet he was torn into pieces by love. He broke down again today. He cries endlessly. He miss the alpha too much. Now that he turned to an omega. Marked Omega as we said. Makes it even worse. He shivers in pain and heartbroken.   
He sobs loudly and cry.

The room was occupied with black curtains, heat control devices and even ventilation and air purifier, as well as pc with music instruments and mics connected to it for song composing.

The house is the place he always come to whenever he in agony. The place that being a home to him. A place that he came to. Everything was the same as before except now, the corner of the table located an air purifier with essential oil to stabilise his pheromones and now. There is heat control device too.

  
‘Time goes by  
I look back on today, it seemed too long  
It was short but I didn’t realize it  
All the things that I passed by  
I want to see the beautiful memories  
That can’t be turned back’

  
Seungkwan sent the message to Jihoon.

‘Hyung. These words come to my mind when i think of the music you showed me last week.’

Jihoon though of making the song a cute song of love. Yet, the beautiful sorrows can be place into words too.

Jihoon showed the message to Soonyoung. Both of them smiles sadly. Soonyoung hugs his Jihoonie.

  
“They will be fine. I promise. They will sort it out”.

“I Hope”

***⛈️⛈️

  
Fans of the duo had been being under chaos after the news came out. Jihoon made the press conference along with Vernon. Announcing the team’s plan, proposed schedule and Seungkwan’s Hiatus period.

  
Fans start to be their own detectives. Making deductions of Seungkwan’s absentee during the press conference, his hiatus and more.

  
‘Alpha privilege?’

‘Seungkwan is sick?’

  
Some even speculation that Seungkwan fought with Hansol over someone and as a beta, Seungkwan lost the fight and stepped out.

The closest might be ‘Runaway Seungkwan’ however, none can even guess 10% of the actual of what happened. No matter how much you think you know an artist, in the end. We never really know them behind closed curtain.

  
Hansol putting his alert alarm on at all time, incase any Seungkwan’s fansite found him. This is the only time, he hope saesang fans of his mate do their job.

  
Their songs came out on the radio. His intro.

  
“Because I love you,   
because saying I love you  
Isn’t enough, no matter what word I say”

  
Hansol broke into tears, his alpha’s ego had gone faraway since Seungkwan left.

It’s not about saying love, no longer about what he said but the truth is their relationship, what he chose to be kept hidden, what he decided not to say. and eventually. the message didn’t go across and left unattended. Sometimes, love need to be said to be understood. Simple 8 letters of ‘I Love You’ often be interpreted as ‘I Hate You’.

  
Hansol enters their empty house. A brick of place he once called home.

  
Glimpses of Seungkwan and himself keep on popping on itself.

“Hansollie! Wash your feet first!”

“Ya, Hansol! Take your vitamin before we go”

Seungkwan’s hugs , his cuddles in front of the tv. His singing voice for karaoke when other idols or Soonyoung Hyung came for a visit.

Vernon lengthen his step to Seungkwan’s room. Everyday he hopes when he twist the door knob, Seungkwan will be there. but again. the room is empty.

The glimpse of his un-thoughtful act. His force on Seungkwan. day after day he made the beta felt dirty. He left him unattended after sprouting everything inside the beta.

How could be did that?   
Even if he didn’t love the beta back. He should reject his confession nicely cause the beta is his closest ever bestfriend.

  
So.   
What is their status now?

Friend?  
Bestfriend?  
Lover?   
Boyfriend?

  
All he knew.   
He forcefully taken the beta as his mate. His bite had made what the beta should be in the first place. an ‘Omega’.

How is Seungkwan now? Will he eats properly? Will he be ok?

Had been a month since him gone.   
A month.

Whole month without his voice, his warm hug, his attention. Seungkwan's nagging, which he used to find it noisy became something he miss the most.

Hansol reaches for his phone. Twitter had been his new bestie. His main search always be Seungkwan and Verkwan. He even search Seungkwan's closest idol friend fansite.   
The measure he took to search for his omega.

\---*** ⛈️🌥️

6 years ago.

a trainee with voice like angel entered.   
in Hansol's eyes, he looks like a cute marshmallow fluff. with scent of caramel machiato.

he made his own self pledge. he will ensure Seungkwan will be his mate.

His hope scattered into pieces once someone gave him the reality check.

  
"Seungkwan is a beta. what sweet smell are you talking about?"

  
No other alpha can smell the sweet aroma of caramel machiato from Seungkwan. Only him. The suspect burned in ashes as Seungkwan never being in heat. unlike others in the agency.

  
'so, i have to be real. He was a beta. He deserved other mate. Mate that will makes him happy.'

  
Hansol blinded by his own mental note.  
it takes lots of hardwork to view Seungkean as a beta when all he sees is the beautiful Boo. Bootiful indeed.

During his first rut. Jihoon had to take him to the agency's room specially for their artist who experience rut. He can't took his mind out of the beta. His nose triggered by the scent that only him can endeavour. the sweet caramel macchiato.

after his whole rut duration, Hansol cant look Seungkwan straight to his eyes. He felt embarrassed as he needed to imagine the beta as he fight along his rut.

Who knows, the once shy alpha decided to force a whipped beta and recreated the scene without the beta's consent.

Only eavens know how happy Hansol was when they decided, the both of them will be a duo and now he have to fly solo. Due to his own stupidity.

**🔥🔥🔥🌧️🌧️⛈️⛈️

  
Seungkwan having his on and off heat alert. sometimes, it triggered just whole night, some just 3 hours and sometimes few days.

being an omega that being rejected by an alpha is never easy. in his case. it's even worst. not only an omega who was rejected by an alpha but an omega who rejects his ownself too.

it's killing him double.

tonight, his mild heat knocks his door again. Now, he has better control of his body. mild heat can be soothen by small touch.

he takes out his phone, it's the fastest way but the way that kills his heart the most too. he opens his browser and sign in to his account. secret account where he used to be ghost reader.

He searches for 'Verkwan' on the search tab of ao3. usually he searches for angst fanfic to kill the feeling of loneliness and when his heat comes, he needs mature.

How fans can capture his feelings whenever they try to portray his emotion towards the alpha. Wonderful. How the potrayed Fondnon as head over heals. How their mutual attracted to each other. how their body melody match.

  
He cries once again.

  
'i am sorry hansolie. i tried my best. but i cant. i will throw this feeling far away. Oh Heaven, please give him all happiness you can possibly provides. Let him meet the omega he desires all these years.'

  
His tears and heavy sobs can be heard till outside of the room. The once sweet caramel scent that only meant for Hansol had no longer visits the room. It covers by strong espresso scent. Strong and bitter. as dark as his emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where should i lead the story to?


	3. storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little push before sunlight

'ting'

Jihoon swipes and open his messanger.   
the new found routine of his rapper.

'hyung, is there any news about Seungkwan?'

he can feels a warm touch of hug engulfs his slim waist.

"is it Hansol's message? my hoonie?"

"yes, soonie. i knew, it's beyond our control. we can't interfere with their relationship. however, i cant help from being sad. looking at both of them. being miserable."

"you knew it well my hoonie. Seungkwan need to be strong. His emotion is too fragile. one push? he going to collapse. you knew how much he cry, day and night.

but maybe all they need are a lil push or a soft hit to make them realise. sometimes, it needed to spark miracle to happen."

"lets see what can we do then"

**⛈️⛈️

  
Hansol knocks the room with Soonyoung's name in front softly. Hoping the man is there but on the other hand, he hopes Soonyoung is busy too.

"come in, it's unlock."

The room is just beside Soonyoung's dance room. located for him to ease his mind and administrative stuff too.

Hansol takes a glance as he walks in. The room is full of tiger plushie and surrounded with Jihoon's pheromone. That alpha really marked his territory.

unspoken alarm of 'Soonyoung is mine!'

  
Hansol writes it down in his mental notes. He will do this too. He will ensure everyone will understand that 'Seungkwan is his mate'.   
Ok lets face the fact. This can only happen after he finds his omega.

"may i help you, Hansollie?"

Soonyoung adores the alpha in front of him a lil too much. Hansol is like his own little brother. make sense as Seungkwan's guardian is Jihoon. Thus, he cant escapes from adoring that omega's best friend.

Hansol lifts up his hand. showing 2 cans of beer and fried chicken.

  
"Soonyoung Hyung, will Seungkwan forgives me? Will he stops loving me? Will he hates me?"

"Hansollie, people cant just simple be out of love and erased your memories in instant, without force. so dont worry. just try your best to win him."

"but how, how can i win his heart without meeting him?"

"how did you win your fans heart when you never even meet them? and here we are talking about your mate. both of your bond are stronger than you think."

  
Hansol pulls his head down, absorbing everything Soonyoung had said. Indeed, he have the power to reach to lots of people.

"Just one thing Hansollie, Dont do anything stupid anymore, and try to listen to him. What had he been saying all this while.  
Both, when u are as his friend, as well as when you ripped his trust, and listen if his gone speaks something too?"

  
did he?   
maybe..

  
in their mega hit debut song.

the lyric Seungkwan helped Jihoon to write

"_How can you dazzle so much?_  
_You’re so pretty it’s selfish but your personality_  
_is so humble – This is not the place to joke around_  
_I’m announcing the fact about your charms_  
_Is it because I like how you smile at me?_  
_Or do I just seem light to you?_

_Yeh, if you’re finding a spot_   
_Yeh, right next to me is good_   
_Yeh, I have a lot of interest in you_   
_Even your shoe size oh oh"_

  
indeed, even in variety shows and fan meeting.  
Seungkwan keeps on announcing how he feels that Hansol is so good looking.   
He knew everything bout Hansol.   
Seungkwan sings and announced it in almost every concert and even vlive.   
Just, maybe his voice never come across.

His touch, his hug, his care, his attention.   
all of that. Seungkwan did due to his undevided love.

yet.. never being understood

** ⛈️⛈️

a fan's post in twitter made Hansol regrets his action once more.

In their latest fan meeting.   
few days before his beta knows he is an omega. the day of the bite.

as the special MC Mingyu was speaking. Seungkwan put his head on Hansol's shoulder, and all he did was wipe off his trace. Seungkwan's pout that he adores so much.

yet, the devoted boo-dan.

_'is Vernon hates Seungkwan already? Is that why he goes solo?'_

the truth?

He was blinded by his own jealousy.   
as most people knew, Mingyu and Seungkwan were best friend. They attended school together.

If he is FondNon, Mingyu is nothing less.   
the nickname Gyuboo didnt come from nothing. They hug lots and even go for meals frequently.

They even have covered _My I_ team song!

Hansol blinded by his own jealousy.   
He questioned Seungkwan like a police officer asking a criminal suspect.

He ripped the last bit of their friendship again that said night.   
Forcedly making Seungkwan submit to him. Taking advantage of his alpha nature.

Accused him at every thrust.  
Senses only come and hit his mind after his knot forming. He needed to soothe the beta. it gonna be so painful for him.

Seungkwan words along with burned caramel scent triggered his judgement and his alpha took care of it by securing his mate. marked Seungkwan with bonding bite.

his question before he knotted that received triggered answer.

"why are you saying you love me when you are cheating? dont u see how he looked at you?"

"how can i see him when all i see is you. i do love you, but we are not even together for you to be cheated on. we are nothing."

'**nothing**'! Hansol's jealousy strike himself.  
Nothing! His jealousy made his mental determination.

He started to bite the omega and make him something. Which it was '**HIS MATE**'.

Seungkwan's cry on that night woke him up. He just broke their last bit of friendship. He nothing better but a dark force for Seungkwan.

and now. he has to pay for the price.

  
** ⛈️⛈️

  
is this even love if it hurt so bad?   
tears greets his handphond screen.   
Hansol's solo meet & greet article. He looks good. Hansol always looks good in Seungkwan's eyes.

'glad that he was ok. Glad that he is happy. dear heaven. grant him all the happiness. grant him the love he deserved. even if anything happened. make sure he will never be effected.

please let him will be happy.

i guess, he had forgotten all about me.'

He drafts a never once he thought he will message to his guidance, Lee Jihoon.

  
_"Dear Hyung,_

_i thought i am strong. _   
_I wish i am. I wish i could be. _   
_I am thankful for everything you & Soonyoung Hyung had did. _   
_Everything that u had helped me._

_I am thankful that Hansol is happy. His happiness is my everything._

_Should i retired from the industry and go far away & never return?"_

The scent of dark americo turns darker like espresso. His sobs echoes the whole room.

Seungkwan's love towards music but, his alpha need his happiness. He have to go. His heart need time and space to heal or maybe proper box to keep his broken pieces.

  
On the other hand, Jihoon's aura turns dark. anger and frustrated released in an instant.

  
"DON'T YOU DARE TO DO ANYTHING YOUNG MAN! WAIT!!"

  
everyone on the discussion room were taken back by sudden change of Jihoon's mood. It's rare to see Jihoon's alpha mode on. Soonyoung makes everyone exit. Left only him and Vernon to accompany him in the room

  
"Are you ok Jihoonie?"

"No Soonyoung. No."

"Why My Love?"

"Seungkwan.. he.."

Hansol grabs the Jihoon's shoulder tight.   
"what's about Seungkwan hyung? why?"

"he wants to retired and go to somewhere he cant be found or recognised cause he thinks you are happier without him".

Hansol growls in disteess.   
"who gave him the idea that i am happier without him?"

Soonyoung just being him.   
"you didnt. but you didnt shows you need him either. you didnt show to him that you are sad without him. when all he can see is from instagram, media, and fansite.

do you searches for him everyday? or do you even willing to go extra miles?"

  
The choreographer not only good with dance moves but good with words too.   
  
"Hansol, sometimes.. when people choose to be hidden. all they want are just to be found."

Jihoon shakes his head, sighs loudly.

"It's enough Soonyoung. We can't force Seungkwan do something he not capable to do. i just hope he will be ok."

"no my love. No, if he keeps on rejecting himself and planting the thought of his alpha rejecting him. i am afraid he wont last long. i love him too much. i dont wanna lose him. i dont want us to loose him. please jihoon. change his mind."

"i will do my best but all i can do is try. the final choice is still beyond my control."

  
Jihoon moves and hugs his omega. Soonyoung starts sobbing loudly once he feels his alpha warm embrance.

Hansol's mind just lost in his thought. He need to solve this fast or he will loose his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise they will meet soon. or maybe seungkwan will be found soon. just how and when is the question. 
> 
> thanks for spending your time and read.


	4. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally? They..

Seungkwan curves himself and hugs his leg. Place his handphone by the side.

Never once he thought he will send that dreadful message to Jihoon Hyung. He dont even know what he did. He just feel like he need to do something.

He cries so much till he falls a sleep.

calm sleep.

Hours past.

His tummy grumbles.

He walks out of his room and sees the his favourite hyung making their dinner. He smiles sadly and drags his feet to the living room. Snuggles his head on the alpha's lap.

He ruffes Seungkwan's hair in adoration.

"i am sorry hyung. i am sorry"

"it is ok Kwannie. it's ok. now, all you have to do it to fill your tummy. lets go to the kitchen. you can hear the tiger rawr non-stop already."

The table full of Seungkwan's favourite food and also kimchi. The weaken omega need to be filled.

After dinner, they gather in the living room. Holding a tub of ice-cream per person. Ensuring Seungkwan gets the care he needs.

The little omega who already rejecting himself and clouded with the thought of his alpha rejecting him. imagine him being alone? he will be broken to pieces. dont even have to try.

He always comeback to his pillar. His guidance. His mentor. Lee Jihoon. The one who took care of him when he was being lost .

Being the one taken care and raise by the ultimate entertainment CEO. Seungkwan never once took advantage on it. He knew the boundaries and work twice as hard as anyone else. No silver spoon or even shortcut. Clearly, that's what makes Jihoon adores the omega so much.

However, currently for Jihoon and even Soonyoung.

Now, being trap in the situation. He feels he needs to help Vernon but he has to respect Seungkwan's wish. Everything is just so mess up

Soonyoung takes Seungkwan on to his lap. Hugs the little omega. While Jihoon sits beside them waiting for him to spill what on his mind.

"I am sorry Hyung. I am sorry"

Soonyoung tighten his hug.

"it's alright Kwannie. It's alright. i know how hard it is to be an omega. even harder for you as you just found it out. even worst as your are mated without your mate with you. so cry your heart out Kwannie."

Seungkwan sobs slowly and release the hug.

"Hyung.

If he is happier without me, why cant you let me go. why cant this feelings vanish? why do i still desire his hug, his embrances.

i love him too much. it killing me.

i saw his smile on fansites and media. however, the smile aint for me.

he searches for me day and night but guess, that's just cause he just lost his best friend.

He was lonely. The house it a lil too big to live alone."

Soonyoung makes the little omega looks straight to his eyes.

"Kwannie, believe me. He do loves you too. He needs you as much as you need him."

"it's ok Hyung, you dont have to soothe me. He just feels obligates as he had knew that i am an omega. if i am just a beta. He will just throw me like a trash too. like what he did to me before.

i prays for day at night for him to find his new omega. or maybe. i should blood cleansing for this bond to vanish.

but then... will my feeling vanish too? i dont know."

Jihoon hugs both omega and engulfs thim into his embrance.

"Kwannie, Hansollie will come back to you. believe me. he was just confused and traps by society judgement. He loves you. Believe me. I can scan his pheromone. He miss you as much as you do."

Seungkwan smiles but his eyes, Jihoon knows. He didn’t believe him.

** 🌈🍊

Seungkwan has become slimmer day by day.

He writes song and continue writing another one to accompany his time.

on the other hand.

Vernon Solo Concert coming soon. D-3 in counting. He searches for Seungkwan everywhere but yet. Nobody had even see him. It's weird.

He overhead Seokmin and Mingyu had join voice-call with Seungkwan last week. They said he sounds weak. Seokmin new song that is currently in progress partly written by Seungkwan.

Everyone hears something bout the omega except him. Every call by Hansol will remain unanswered although every message will be seen. Hansol need to hear his mate's voice.

He miss him dearly.

***🌈🍊 D-1

Jihoon smiles looking at Seungkwan drinking his iced americano. The little omega always at his peace of mind whenever he's having his coffee.

"Kwannie, here. if you wanna come tomorrow."

Jihoon hands to him, the ticket and backstage pass to Vernon's solo concert.

"you can use my coat if you want to hide your scent. I willl leave mine or Soonie's on the sofa before we headed tomorrow."

"should i hyung?"

"up to you. whatever your decision is. i will always support you. but i hope you use both equally. your brain and your heart this time."

**🌈🍊

Hansol walks mindlessly to the right and left. looking so lost and worry.

"will i be ok? will seungkwan be here for my first concert? no. will Seungkwan be here for me?"

Hansol keeps on monologues nonstop.

"stop it Hansollie.!"

Soonyoung cant take it anymore. Just focus on your performance later! If you are worth it? he will be here. Dont worry. you are destined couple. it's harder to break than to mould."

" but Hyung. i already broke our relationship"

"then patch it back. make a different piece. you hurt him as a bestie. then patch him with love as his alpha."

"stop dont you dare to cry! we dont have time to touch up your make up." Hansol being schooled again by Soonyoung as the choreographer understand from Omega point of view.

"yes Hansol. gives him the world he deserves as his alpha."

Crowds have fill in the whole stadium. yet, no sign of Seungkwan.

Hansol continue his performance at his best.

End it with professional. Time for ending speech. Express his gratitude to the fans. All of this possible due to their fans.

"Before we end the night. I would like to make a confession.

I hope, everyone will listen it with full hearted. and i hope everyone will accept it with open arms. and please. Dont spread the harsh and negativity. Promise?"

The whole stadium echoes with "Yes"

Hansol focus distracts by a glimpse of scent that belong to Seungkwan. The caramel macchiato. that only him can detect. but very far and very bitter too. like extra espresso.

Focus Hansol!! Focus.

" As you know, we are part of a group. Verkwan. and as all of you knew. Seungkwan was on hiatus."

He takes deep breath.

"It's real. Verkwan is real. It not just a blunt ship. We were best friend before and now. We are mate. We had been bonded to one another. However, i am a stupid alpha. i realised it a lil too late. i made damages to it.

Help me to find him.

Please.

Kwannie. Comeback. To Me.

I need you. I love you."

He brokes to tears before continue.

"and to all our fans. please give your blessing. it is not a sudden thing.

if i have to make a confession.

i had fell in love with him since trainee day. it is just me who is too slow to realise. Once i did, my Kwannie had gone.

Come back Kwannie.

I need you. I love you."

His nose triggered again. The scent. it is Seungkwan scent.

"That scent. Kwannie. i know you are here. i can smell you. That pheromone. that scent. it is you. wait. dont go away.

it's faded. dont go."

**** 🌈🍊

social media wilding right after the confession. 

fans celebrating

_ "Verkwan is finally real" _

_ "Alpha Ver & Omega Kwan?" _

some even predict that Seungkwan ran away because he is conceiving. Hansol read that and he cant sleep at night.

some even predict if Seungkwan was taken by force while some made assumption that, the bond happened by accident and Hansol is the one rejecting it. They even eleborate the consequence of the act. Hansol is clouded with guilt.

Despite of that, his mind wonders.

The scent! it is seungkwan. Kwannie is there. for him.

Even after everything. He is still Seungkwan main priority.

Night become morning.

Hansol searches for his phone. Great. Out of battery!

He goes to charge it and headed a

straight to the shower.

'ting'

'ting'

'ting'

non stop notifications keep flooding it. Hansol cant even shower in peace of mind. The sound of alert notification can be heard and gives him lots of questions.

'what with all the fuss?'

maybe his parents checking out on him or maybe the media.

let them be. 

*** 🌈🍊

"is this the right thing to do Hyung?"

"Kwannie, whatever you think gonna be good for you. we will support you. just be yourself. be happy. Kwannie."

" what if he didnt realise that it is me?"

"he knows everything bout you Kwannie. he will trust me. dont under estimate the power of bonding."

"so kwannie, hoonie? ready? let get it!"

Soonyoung and Jihoon look at Seungkwan proudly at the little omeg decided to take a leap progress. Finally.

Now, it only left to Hansol to unfold it.

and at Hansol & Seungkwan's apartment.

after getting dress, pick a cup of green tea. He finally grabs his phone and nearly spills his tea.

every media.

"seungkwan came back?"

"Where is Seungkwan actually?"

"Seungkwan & Verkwan finally end their hiatus?"

on twitter all over talking about the same thing.

He saw video tagging him all over twitter and youtube.

_ **Verkwan** _

**_[Seungkwan] will you? just been uploaded_.**

Without hesitation. Hansol plays the video.

His omega is there. Making his appearance.

Seungkwan looks so thin. too thin. His cheeks no where to be found, his jaw sharpen. Is he eating well.

"Hi everyone.

I am Seungkwan. I am here, to make an official statement in reply of Hansol's confession yesterday.

Everything was true. We had been bonded.

Answering speculation on twitter.

We are not expecting, and yes. i am an omega. and also. please, no matter how the future will be. please always support Hansol. He deserves all goodness in life.

Support all his action. Corrects him for any wrong doing and please. please support his music.

Dont said bad things about him. He is a good guy. my childhood, my pre-debut will be dark and gloomy without him. I might not even become an artist without his support. so. please give him all the love.

and touch about love?

i always love him. and not sure if the feelings will even able to die down. i fell in love since the first day we met. how wouldn't i? all of hansol's fan will understand me too. He is a wonderful guy.

and Hansol.

hm.. hi.

it had been long enough right?

i am in a very good care. do you remember this place? then u will know where to find me. and please. dont get mad at them. they are just doing all of this to keep me safe.

Thank you to everyone.

To all of you i will always comeback. cause all of you are our home."

  
  


***🌈🍊

Hansol looks at background of Seungkwan’s video. He detacts in instant. His omega is with Jihoon and Soonyoung. 

He is with them all this while. 

Hansol feels slightly betrayed but then he feels glad in his heart. 

He knew for sure. His omega is safe. 

Jihoon will ensure the best for Seungkwan.

He is the one who is lucky that Jihoon didnt kill him after all the mistreatments he did to Seungkwan.

That room is Seungkwan’s room at Jihoon & Soonyoung’s household. 

He rushes immediately. 

he needs his omega. His Seungkwan. His mate. 

  
  


Jihoon and Soonyoung keep on looking at each other. Hoping Hansol will come. 

“That’s our Hansollie” once the bell rings.

“Finally. Hansol. You took long enough.”

“I am sorry hyung. Is he inside?”

“Yes Hansol. but, you should know how weak an omega who refuse himself as his alpha rejects him.He had been too weak. Dont be too harsh on him. Ok?” Soonyoung reminds the eager alpha. 

“I will Soonyoung Hyung. I will. I learned my lesson. and hard one too. I will never let it happen again.”

“Please bring back uri boo. Bring back the cheerful and fluffy Seungkwan. Please Hansol.” Jihoon tears meet his cheeks as he pulls Hansol into a hug. “He waited long enough. Years Hansol. Years. Please dont let him break again. It’s too painful even for us.”

Hansol tighten the hug ensuring Jihoon he will do a good job. “Wish me luck Hyung.”

  
  


***🌈🍊

  
  


Hansol opens the door of Seungkwan’s room slowly. The omega sitting on the sofa, drinking his favourite iced americano. 

He miss all of this. He miss his omega. Most importantly. He miss Seungkwan.

“Hi” He sits beside his mate. 

Seungkwan turns towards him. Looking beautiful.

but guested with red fuffy eyes and lost all his baby fat. Hansol writes in his mental notes. He will showers Seungkwan will all the nutrients and love. 

“Hi.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter will be a very HAPPPPPPPY chapter. Thanks for reading.


	5. reconcile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally.

Jihoon and Soonyoung scream softly, shock to see Seungkwan lying on the sofa. in the living room, all alone in the dark. 

Soonyoung pulls him into a hug.   
"are you ok Kwannie?"

"is it true Hyung? is it true? everything that he said today? is it true? is he really loves me too? or is it just a fan service?"

"listen here, young man. He is truly a man to his words. Since trainee day. he always asking about you. The term 'FondNon' aint come from nothing Kwannie. It came from full adoration. Either you are present with him or not.

He might make a mistake. try to follow the society too much and even hurt you in the process. but. Kwannie, uri boo. do you think he is worth it for your second chance? will you grant him that?"

Seungkwan sobs softly. 

"i dont know hyung. i love him too much but i am afraid. afraid of the future, the uncertainty. what if one day he decided that i am just a trash cheap omega and if it happens? ti donthink i can survive."

Jihoon walks straight and engulfs both of them into a big hug. Kissing the head of both omegas. 

"Kwannie. listen to me.   
You know how much me and soonie love you, we wont say all of this to see you breaks again. but then, the most important is. Listen to your heart. is he still beating for Hansollie?   
No matter what you do. we always support you. 

He took lots of courage to announce to the world that u are his mate. He even declared his love infront of everyone. it's not an easy task to do my dear."

Seungkwan releases the hug.   
"thank you Hyungs. thank you for the support. i think i am ready."

"ready for?" Soonyoung and Jihoon ask at the sametime.

"Ready to face everything. Ready to meet him. Ready to give a chance. for him. and for me"

"we are proud of you Kwannie. so proud."

***🌈🍊

"hi"

Seungkwan looks so beautiful to his eyes. However, his cheeks no longer there. His eyes, clouded with sadness and fear, his scent. The caramel macchiato scent that he loves the most had become extra espresso. 

What have he done? How can he took away the cheerful and beautiful Seungkwan?   
unconsciously, his tears escape the well of his eyes. wetting his cheeks. 

panic Seungkwam immediately stretches his hand and grab some tissues. 

"Hansollie, why are you crying?"

That name. Finally. Hansol can hear his name escapes from Seungkwan's mouth. 

"i am so sorry Kwannie. I had sin. I am sorry."

"it's ok. you had long be forgiven. it's ok. 

"why are you so kind to me? you should punch me, hit me, scream at me."

"why should i? i am the one who is wrong and i had my pay. so why should i do anything to you?"

"No Kwannie, you are getting this wrong. all of this is my fault. i am so sorry. please forgive me."

  
Seungkwan just shakes his head while caress Hansol cheeks. 

  
"Hansollie, if i didnt confess. nothing will happened. and you wont be tortured thinking bout it. i should just keep it inside and you can be with the omega you wish. i am the one who held accountable for everything. so dont be harsh to yourself.

i am ready, Hansollie. Ready to let you free. Ready to bear any consequences."

  
Hansol's sobs become louder and louder. How could he hurt a man that keeps on thinking for his benefit and not himself. 

  
"No Kwannie. No. i wont let you go again. i learned from my mistake. i lied to my own feelings before. 

i love you seungkwan. you and only you.   
how could i deny myself when all i see is you. i have set in my mind that i want you ever since in trainee. i love you and only you Kwannie. 

i should have known. doesn't matter. even if u are an alpha. i still love you. cause. if it aint you. it is not worthy." 

  
He wipes Seungkwan slowly falling tears.

  
"Kwannie. please. forgive me. give me a second chance. give us a chance to start. for you. for me. for us. please. comeback to me. to our home. comeback Kwannie."

  
Seungkwan looks at Hansol with eyes full of hope. 

Hansol stands and be on his knees infront of Seungkwan. spread his hand with a box on his hand. 

"will you continue to be my own and only mate?"

in nods and tears of bless. 

"i will"

He pulls the alpha up and hugs him. the long lost hug. the embrace they need. 

  
"lets go back. to our home"

  
***🌈🍊

  
Jihoon walks and sits and walks again restlessly. 

"Hoonie, stop. you are making me dissy"

He takes a sit beside his mate and holds his hand tight. 

  
"i am worry Soonie."

"I know, but Kwannie is an adult. He had been mated too, with someone we knew. They gonna be alright. I trust Hamsollie as much as Kwannie."

"Me too but he broke my trust once. I guess, I am just paranoid.You are right. Let them draw their own stories". 

"They gonna be fine. you remember how much my dad hate you before? and now? he loves you completely. So don't worry my dear."

Soonyoung place a soft kiss on Jihoon pout. 

  
"Why you have to drag old stories? I still remembered the first time i have to meet him and try to persuade him to lend your hand to me. I stll remembered going to the farm with him. Old stories never dies. Hm..

Soonie.. I love you."

"I love you too."

  
Glance of Hansol and Seungkwan walking slowly towards them. Hansol carrying Seungkwan's bag enough to put a smile on Jihoon's lips. 

  
"You dont wanna spend your night here Hansollie?"

"It's ok. I am taking him back. to our home."

"but have your lunch here first. then only we will let you go."

"i forgot i haven't take my breakfast. I am too full looking at him."

Laughter broke the tension as they walk to the kitchen. Two mated couple having meals with each other. 

"Chwe Hansol"

The whole table turn to Jihoon. Looking at the dominant alpha. He will only call them by full name if they did something wrong.   
and Chwe Hansol definitely scared. 

  
"Yes."

"As i am handling my baby to you, that you mated without consulting it with me as the guardian. i am disappointed. but put that aside. I will closely monitor and if i see you break him again. i will not hesitate to crush you too. remember that."

"i cant erase the past but i can shape our future. i will treasure him as much as i could."

Soonyoung holds his mate's hand. try to calm the situation down. 

"They will be fine my love. they will be fine. no worries."

Seungkwan stands up amd goes to his favourite hyung. Hugs them tightly. 

"we will be fine hyung. trust us. believe in him. believe in me. thank you hyung for everything. i love both of you."

***🌈🍊

  
The whole house seem so familiar yet so foreign. No more orange scent, no more coffee on site prepared in the coffee maker. 

They walk to Seungkwan's room. He stunts infront. He can't goes in. Although he had overcome it but his body remembered every pain happened. 

Hansol sniffs the change of his omega's scent. He immediately hugs the guy. pulls him to the sofa. 

  
"Do you wanna a cup of coffee? i'll make one for you, ok?"

  
Seungkwan just softly nods. 

Coffee really calm Seungkwan down. 

Hansol takes a seat beside him. Hold his hand tight. intertwine their fingers together. Looking straight to his eyes. 

"Kwannie, i am sorry once again. i knew. i cant change the past but lets paint our fiture together. Lets start fresh.

will you move in with me?"

  
Seungkean softly laugh. 

  
"Hansollie, stupid. we already stay in the same house."

"i mean, lets move in to my room."

He stunts once again. Move into the same room? Like a mate? 

"Yes, Kwannie. Like a mate. we are a mate. remember?"

  
'He can hear my innervoice too now?'

  
"I dont hear your inner voice Kwannie. You just spill it out loud."

  
They both laugh at that cute mistake.

  
"Are you sure? Dont push yourself Hansollie.   
Dont accelerate into things. it will be harder to press the brake in the future. We can just take things slow"

"I can never be more sure than this Kwannie."

  
Seungkwan's pheromones start to juggle. his scent seem back and forth to caramel macchiato to espresso to milky cream. He is just confuse. 

Hansol caresses the no longer found cheek of Seungkwan. 

"Kwannie, lets try for a week. if we can make it. we continue. then only we shift the stuff and all. for now. just bring this bag along. ok?"

Seungkwan nods in agreement. 

"But.. i am a nagger. i will nag about anything."

  
"Kwannie, in the past months after u left. i learned it the hard way. i realised how much i miss your nag. it's like music to my ears.   
i miss it so much. so please dont stop being one."

  
***🌈🍊

  
Seungkwan lifts up his eye lids slowly as the little ray of sunlight greets him 'good morning'. 

Had being long since he had his very good night sleep. last night, he slept like a baby. The large hands engulfing him into a warm hug whole night make him feels safe and belongs. 

"Good Morning Kwannie". 

Hansol kisses his mate's nape. He takes a glance at the bite mark. The forced bite. He felt guilty and apologetic yet thankful all juggle into one. imagine if it aint happened. Seungkwan wont be his mate. If it aint happen, he wont realised his feelings. If it aint happened. Seungkwan's true second gender wont unleash. There are lots of golden beads in this dark pot of incidence 

Seungkwan's scent slowly became stable. it gets milder and sweeter. 

"morning. hmm."

suddenly, the pheromone trigger. something dark. confusing. 

  
"why Kwannie, are you ok?"

"i am. i am just afraid to see the reaction of our fans. how will they react."

"they will be happy for us Kwannie. believe in them."

  
They resume their activities like usual. Seungkwan have more and more variety shows. He became so cheerful, new albums coming in and they are becoming more famous as the next power couple. 

  
Hansol on the other hand become loving, devoted day by day. More and more videos and fancam of FondNon can be seen online. Worst can be seen when Seungkwan was talking with their label mate, Mingyu and Seokmin. Both alpha made him insecure.  
What if they snatch his beautiful mate?

  
Had been more than a week, and Seungkwan still staying at Hansol's room. He haven't enter his room ever since. They have been too busy too. 

They made a huge progress on their feelings and stagnant with their action. Hansol being very careful. They hug and smooch and kiss but just that. Slow and steady. 

  
They were cuddling one day and monitoring their fan meeting show. 

"Kwannie, may i ask a question?"

"sure".

"why are you so close with Mingyu Hyung nd Seokmin Hyung? You even contact them when you were away."

"we were bestfriends. mingyu hyung and i were classmates and seokmin just a stupid sunshine. why?"

"the look in their eyes and their concern. sometimes i wonder if they like you. i mean that kinda of like. LIKE". 

"Oh.. yea. not anymore".

"anymore?"

"yeah. Mingyu confessed to me last year and i had rejected him."

"what? how come i didnt know?"

"you never ask."

"Kwannie, from now!! you have to tell me everything. he is so tall and handsome and artsy and i am just a rapper."

"but. he is my best friend while you are my mate. my alpha."

  
Seungkwan moves, sit on top of Hansol. Closer their gaps and plant a kiss. 

"you are my alpha. dont worry too much."

***🌈🍊

  
Everything is feels so unright, everything is out of place. 

Hansol can't focus on his photoshoot. He can feels something wrong happened with Seungkwan . Hansol rushes the shot and off to their house as soon as he can. 

From outside, he can smell his omega's scent. 

Their house was dark. Silent. 

"Seungkwan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realised, i use lots of simple English. i am so sorry. thanks for reading


	6. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chance . a real chance.

"Hyung, faster. i can feel something wrong with Seungkwan. I need to be home a.s.a.p."

Hansol rushes his manager hyung. He needs to check on his mate. His heart ft something off since an hour ago. 

  
"He called you?"

"He didn't. Just that i can sense it."

"oh ya, i forgot. both of you mated."

Hansol just runs to their unit. As he opens their door. The omega pheromones rushes out of the house. The whole house is dark and cold. all aircond are in full blast mode.   
it shivers till his bone. 

  
"Seungkwan"

"Kwannie?"

"Kwannie, where are you?"

The living room was empty so does their room and the shower. Left only Seungkwan's room. Hansol takes deep breath and open the room's door.

He saw his omega biting his own hand, wearing a short and cover with his oversize jumper and curves into a ball.

  
"Kwannie?"

Suddem outburst of sweet scent and alluring pheromones hit his nose straight. 

He instantly registered the situation.   
Seungkwan currently is in heat. 

He rushes and hug his omega close. 

"argh."

Seungkwan screams and try to push his alpha yet he is too weak pertaining his heat attack. 

  
"Kwannie, tell me what can i do to help you". 

"switch on the heat controller and search for my suppressants pill"

"where is it?"

"i don't know"

  
He left it at Jihoon's place. and the pills? 

Hansol rushes to the kitchen. took the pills that Seungkwan needs & brings along a cup of water. 

"Kwannie, take this."

Soon after Seungkwan took his medicine. Hansol wraps his omega. engulfs him and pull him into a hug. spooning him while keeping him down. 

Hansol keeps on biting his own hands & lips too. He tries to keep himself calm and composes. His nose keeps on triggers by the alluring scent. Like an invitation to a party.   
but then. he wont take advantage on Seungkwan anymore. Unless, there is a consent. 

Both of them hug to sleep. 

  
*** 🍊🌈

  
Seungkwan opens his eyes slowly. Noticing a large hand engulfs him tight. Everything happened last night register right in his mind. Hansol took care of him. Calm him down. 

He takes a glance at the teeth marks on Hansol's hand. The man who used to took him by forced actually held himself up. When they are already mated, when the omega was in heat, with the pheromone and lust alluring. Hansol bit himself to restrain the urge of forcely dominate the omega. 

Seungkwan touches the bite mark slowly. Triggers Hansol to wake up. 

  
"Good Morning Kwannie."

  
Seungkwna releases the hug and turns to face his alpha. Takes his hand. Kiss the bite mark. 

"Thank you Hansollie. For last night. I am sorry as well. Cause of me. You left a scar on your hand." 

  
" I promised you that i wont take you by force anymore. I love you too much and i dont want to see you broken anymore."

Hansol pulls his omega closer and hug him tight. Bob a kiss on his nose. 

"I love you Kwannie. I will say it billions time so you wont forget. I love you."

Soft caramel coffee scent releases. Calming and inviting. 

  
"Hansollie. May i ask something from you?"

"Sure my love."

"Will you help me throughout all my heat in the future?"

"Of course i will. What makes u think i wont?"

" i mean..   
.  
.  
not because you binded due to the means of mated with me. but. because you want to. will you?"

"I made a mistake by not understanding my own feelings. I love you so much Kwannie. Do you remember?

i always said you smells like caramel macchiato?"

He holds his explanation and wait for Seungkwan's answer. 

"i do. and all of us saying you were ridiculous. How can a beta have any smell?"

"And even now. your scent is like caramel macchiato. I am your alpha right before it unleash."

"maybe"

"wanna know one of my darkest secret? nobody knows except Jihoon Hyung"

"Not even me? i thought there were no secret between us"

Seungkwan pouts. Cutely. 

" You remembered after my first rut? i cant even look at your eyes for a week?"

  
Seungkwan rubs his chin. Change to a thinking post. Try to think. hard. 

  
"ha-ah. yes! Mingyu Hyung said you are just trying to adapt. so i dont think bout it much"

"You discussed about my rut with Mingyu Hyung? What else do you discuss with him?"

"Stop it Hansollie. Stop being a jello mello. You wanna tell me or being jealous?"

"Hm."

  
Hansol's white face become red. like a shrimp being steam. red. 

  
"During my first rut. i imagined i did all of the vulgar things with you."

"you.. what?"

"you know rut is almost like heat as well right? so my drive that time. i cant take you out of my head. i keep picturing you and us. doing it. so Jihoon Hyung have to take me into the room and let me calm down.

  
that's the reason why i cant look at your face. i am embarrassed and shy and.. "

  
before Hansol could finish his words. Seungkwan connects their two lips together. 

  
"you are cute Hansol. Cute."

"you are not angry?"

"if you tell me last few years. i might call you pervert. now. i just feel delighted. i rather u imagine us than picturing you high with others."

Hansol pecks on Seungkwan lips

"Thank you Kwannie. i love you."

  
it's Seungkwan turn to flush and red. 

  
"Hansol. do you wanna try it again?"

"try what again?"

"Hm.. "

Seungkwan closer the gap. whispers straight to Hansol's ear. 

  
"Try mating. knotting. in me."

Hansol looks at Seungkwan. Can't believe with what he had heard. Seungkwan continues giving him the assurance.

"Lets try again. in this room. lets replace the dark memory with a new one."

"are you sure Kwannie?"

"i never be more sure than this."

  
🔞🔞

  
Seungkwan places his hand on the alpha harden member. releasing his lusting and inviting pheromones. Hansol never feels this way before. His feeling fills with the urge to knotting his mate again and again. 

  
"you are this hard. and i am so wet right now."

  
say no more. Hansol climbs on top of his omega. takes off both their clothes left only his boxer. He spreads Seungkwan's leg apart. Look at the reddening hole. 

He touches and tease the opening. 

  
"ah.. Hansollie. please."

Hansol smiles at his begging omega.   
He kissed Seungkwan passionately and with sudden. He pushes a finger inside of the inviting hole. 

Seungkwan release his pheromones again. asking for more. Hansol pushes another fingers in. preparing his omega. 

"Now Hansollie. please." 

Hansol took out his member and press the head onto his hole. slowly. He wants to treassure the moment. 

He continues till the whole length inside. He lets Seungkwan adjust to his length and waiting for his signal to continue. 

" Oh Lord, you are so big." He touches his alpha torso. Hansol connects their lips again. Entering the omega mouth. search for his tongue. exploring his omega's mouth. Both entrance occupied. Seungkwan fills with lust all over. 

He breaks the kiss. 

"I am ready. You can move my alpha." 

Hansol starts to move slowly ensuring his member meeting and greeting every inch of his mate craven. changing his gear to another gear. getting faster as his omega moan his name. 

He hits the omega prostate again and again.

"i am coming Hansollie. i am close"

Hansol keep on thrusting and finally his knot form. Seungkwan come as soon as the tip enlarge inside him. Hansol bite his mark on Seungkwan. Marking his omega again as he splur his seed inside of him. Claiming the omega as his. Seungkwan come once again as the tip of Hansol's teeth bite his mark. 

Hansol takes his cock out and wipes the extra that came out. 

"Hansollie. ." 

Seungkwan lust filled voice calling his name. His cock instantly hardening again.

"encore?"

Hansol smiles before continue kissing and biting his omega all over for another round of love. or maybe more round. 

  
**☕🐺

  
Hansol carries his mate in bridal style to the living room and grabs their lunch from the delivery guy. 

  
" i am farmished. i haven't eat since yesterday."

Hansol takes a glance at all the marking he made on Seungkwan's body and glance at his too. confused who is the alpha as there are tons of bite marks on him too. 

  
"stylist noona will kill us for sure tomorrow."

"it's ok. turtle neck being invented for a reason".

"i can still feel the feeling of you inside of me Hansollie."

"enough for today. Kwannie. dont tease me again. i dont want you to break."

"i know. i am just saying. i already miss. this guy. this hard guy inside of me. saying hello non stop."

"stop. it's red already. you need rest Kwannie. lets watch frozen.".

Seungkwan smiles. His safety is his alpha's priority. He fell in love once again. luckily this time. with the same guy he been in love with years ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i donno how to write the scene. just a small try. thanks for reading


	7. questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> insecurity

Woozi Universe Factory Concert 2019.

All artist join together for their company concert. MY I, 17, Verkwan, Mingyu, 95s, Seokmin and more. 

This year had been slightly different. Instead of concert, Jihoon decided to make it like mega fan meeting for 3 days. Rather than performing their song. They collaborate and covering each other song. 

The party bubble of the company Seungkwan, Seokmin and Soonyoung even made a special song for the day.   
"Just Do It" by BooSeokSoon. 

an hour slow talk of sincere heart just from artist to fans. they open for questions in the website days before where each artist carefully select question to be answered. 

"Vernon, what do you think about Seungkwan?"  
"He likes me".

  
The crowd turn uproar with the answer. such witty and controversial answer 

  
"Seungkwan. Why did you chose Vernon as your mate."

  
"It's have to be Vernon. doesn't even matter if he is an alpha, beta or omega. i will just fall for him again and again."

the crowd uwu-ing even louder. . it's always fondnon moment for every fan-meeting. now it just full adoration. Hansol looks at the guy beside him with stars in his eyes. 

'I guess, i need to work harder to beat his love or even to reach his level'

one small fan raise her hand

"yes my dear" Seungkwan answer. 

"if i want a hug you Kwannie? will Vernon get mad?"

"why would he be? come here."

"cause i am an alpha too. mama said. i cant simply hug other's mate cause their alpha might be scary."

Seungkwan opens his arm and hugs the lil fan. 

"one advise. always be kind. dont ever let your future mate cry. promise?"

they wrap their pinky together.   
"pinky promise"

  
** 🍊🌈

"Kwannie, we miss you!"  
Mingyu and Seokmin conquer Seungkwan and just push Hansol away. 

"we just met last week. what do you mean by missing me?"

"you all met last week?" asks Hansol. Totally new with the info. 

"Ha-ah. We met over volleyball."

"and pizza~"

Hansol tries his best to hide his jealousy whenever he sees Mingyu being close to Seungkwan. 

Knowing the fact that Mingyu had once confessed to Seungkwan. Knowing the other guy is an unclaimed alpha. made him restless. although he knew that Seungkwan loves him more than anything but if one bad action. He could be snatched. if that happened.   
How will he survives?

"Hansol, we wanna borrow Seungkwan for the day ok? we will return him tomorrow."

"where are you guys going?"

" we gonna sleep over at Mingyu's place and have the bonding session. we miss our little Kwannie."

  
even if he wanna say No, he have to say yes. how could he say 'NO' to Seungkwan bestie and pillar when he abandoned the omega. 

after all.   
Kwannie's heart is full with him.   
Right?

** 🐯😽🌈

"Who the hell makes so much noise downstairs?!"

Jihoon and Soonyoung force themselves to go down, open the door to see drunk Hansol. 

  
"Hyung~~"

Hansol hugs Jihoon and Soonyoung together. 

  
"Hyung... am i good enough?"

"Let's go inside Hansol."

Soonyoung carries the drunk alpha to the sofa. 

  
" What make him this way my love?"

Jihoon comes out bringing a cup of water and forces the young alpha to drink. 

  
"So now young man. tell me what happened?   
You should be resting."

"Hyung. it's weekend. and.. and Kwannie went out with Seokmin and Gyu."

"So?"

"So? Why are you doing this to me Hyung?   
What if Kwannie falls for Gyu?   
Hyung~ i love Kwannie. Hyung~

but, i am a bad alpha. I hurt him before. Hyung~ 

what if. what if. what if he leaves me?"

Jihoon laughes his heart out. So this young stupid alpha disturb his rest just due to mere jealousy over Mingyu? Seriously? 

"I should.   
I should asked Mingyu to persue Kwannie when you left him last time. Why aint i think of that?"

"Hoonie! You bully! Stop crying Hansollie."

"Why am i a bully? Dont you think he is so cute when he cry and whine like this?   
like someone?"

  
"hoonie!"

"ok. ok. Hansol listen!"

Jihoon holds Hansol's face. looking straight to his eyes. Releasing authority pheromone that made Soonyoung step back. 

"Tell me what happened. Full and properly".

" Kwannie told me that day that Gyu once confessed ro him before. I dunno why, i keeps on feeling uneasy seeing them together and you remember what he said in last concert?   
dont ever make an omega cry.

i had sin hyung.   
what if Seungkwan left me?"

  
"He wont. Just go to his room and sleep. We will talk again in the morning."

  
**🐯😽

"Hansollie is so cute, right Soonie?"

"He is, but you bully!"

"I'm sorry. I am just a little happy seeing that at least now i can confirmed that Seungkwan's mate really love him too."

  
"Hoonie! You should stop being over protective over Kwannie. He wont grow if you keep doing this."

Jihoon pulls Soonyoung into a hug. Plant kisses after kisses over his exposed skin. 

"Then, distract me my dear omega."

  
**🐶🐴🐼

Mingyu carries a big bowl of lasagna and Seokmin carries grilled vegetables and chicken while Seungkwans setting up the table infont of the television in Mingyu's living room. 

"Kwannie. you really have Hansol wrapped in your fingers. Really!"

"Ah~ Hyung. what are you talking about?"

"You saw how jealous of him when we hug you just now."

"Hey Seok. yours is still ok. i think Hansol looked at me like he wanna eat me. His alpha instinct needs to be tamed."

  
Seungkwan glares at both of them   
"Hey you! leave my alpha alone."

  
"aww~ my alpha" Mingyu continues teasing the cute omega. 

They spend the night sharing stories after stories about their daily life and playing games too. 

  
"Kwannie. do you plan to have pups?"

Seungkwan's mood drops instantly. 

"i wish too. but.."

His eyes waters. 

Mingyu hugs him tight. "Why Kwannie? Did we asked something wrong?"

"Yes Kwannie, i am sorry for being insensitive." Seokmin rushes to hug the sobbing omega too. 

"it's ok. just that.   
I'm supposed to be a beta  
so my body aint as omega as other omega.   
Like it is not really made for an alpha."

"no Kwannie. No. no matter as beta or omega. you are our beloved baby Kwannie. you are wonderful as you are."

"but. what if i can never give him pups?   
what if a new superior omega with tall and pretty genes come to him.   
i dont think i can survive anymore."

"did Hansol forced you for pups?   
i will kill him for sure." Mingyu's voice reach one octa higher. 

"He didnt. He just. Too kind.   
i just wanna give him the best.   
what if i cant?"

"if anything. we will take turn taking care of you Kwannie. we love you too. you are our little brother." Seokmin hugs the omega to sleep.

"better be. i gave up on him so that he can be happy with Hansol. if anything. i am not hesitate to snatch him without looking back."

" you still love him?"

"i dont have feeling towards him anymore. i can accept the fact that they are soulmates. just incase. just incase."


	8. confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for lots of dialogue.

Soonyoung hands a cup of hot tea to the sleepy and finally sober Hansol. 

Strong Alpha ambience can be filled by the look of Jihoon staring at the young alpha. 

  
"Spill Chwe Hansol."

"I guess.."

"Guess?"

  
Strong words by Jihoon makes him flinchs

  
"I am. I am a jealousy mate for Kwannie. I knew how muc he loves me. I knew but i am insecure by own bad past doing. 

I am a sinner to him.   
why is he being too good to me?  
did i really save the nation in pastlife to able to get the best mate in this life. 

what if i am not alpha enough for him?   
will him stay?"

Jihoon cross his hand. smirks at Hansol.   
"Done?"

The young alpha just nods. 

  
" First of all. Congrats.   
You finally pass my test.

Secondly. Be realistic.   
He stays even when you treats him awfully. Although i wish to kill you after i knew it but that's not the point now. 

the point is. if you knew that he is too good then dont complain.   
just be good to him too.   
if you think he deverses the world?  
do you best to give him the universe.   
so that even if you fail. you at least fall for the world he deserves. 

He had chose you for you. Hansol.  
dont try to be anyone else. just do you best to be the best version of you.  
He falls in love with you. not Mingyu.   
Not Seokmin but you.

Rather than be crying jealousy brat.   
make them jealous till they want your kind of relationship with their mate.

Ok Hansol?"

  
"aww Hoonie. I love you." Out of nowhere. Soonyoung hugs the alpha's torso from the back. 

Soonyoung continues  
"Yes my dear. You bring heaven to me even with you smile. your voice. your everything."

Soonyoung looks at the young alphawho listen attentively.

"So Hansol.   
You are his mate. His alpha.   
Make him feel that he is special to you. rather than making him feel he need to make you feel special. 

Relationship need two to tango my boy.   
Both have to try their best on their own will lead to the best outcome. dont worry.   
both of you will do good."

  
"oh ya.   
& we called Kwannie to pick you up here.   
So dont run away" Teased Jihoon once again.

**🐴🐶🐼

  
Mingyu in the kitchen, making breakfast for the three of them while in the living room Seokmin squeezes Seungkwan's cheeks to wake the omega

  
"Kwannie, morning!!!   
wake up. wake up."

  
seungkwan hugs his hyung infront of him and showers him with kisses on his cheeks.   


"Kwannie! Brush your teeth first.   
you disgusting."

  
"Hansol loves it anyway.   
Morning kiss."

"TMI Kwannie. TMI"

  
The lil omega washes out and heads straight to the dining table. Lays before them 

Pancakes! 

  
"Mingyu Hyung Jjang!"

  
Their breakfast distrupted with a phone call that cant be ignored. 

  
'Jihoon Hyung'

"Hello my beloved Hyung"

" Kwannie, Are you free this afternoon?  
Come here for lunch?   
This Hyung and the lil tiger miss you"

"awww~ ok. see you later."

  
Seokmin signals with questionable gesture of busy bodiness "Why? Who?"

  
"I will have lunch with Jihoon Hyung later."

"Btw Kwannie. about yesterday conversation.  
I think you should have heart to heart with Hansol. 

He wont know if you dont tell him anything.   
Remember. in relationship, communication is the key. "

  
"Thank you Mingyu Hyung.   
That's why i always say. you are the best ears. that's why i like you."

  
Seokmin smiles at both of them. Wishing Mingyu will meet his own mate soon.   
He is too good for his own good. 

***🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊

  
running sound can be heard straight from the porch till inside. 

  
"Jihoon Hyung~~" 

  
Seungkwan crush hugs his Jihoon Hyung and swings him side to side. 

  
"I miss you hyung amd Soonyoung Hyung cooking."

  
"ehem" Hansol clears his throat. 

Certainly. Too many alpha in Seungkwan's life and his tendency to hugs and kiss them aint making this easy for Hansol. 

  
"Hansollie."  
He sits beside his alpha and kiss his cheek. Before he able to part away, Hansol pecks on his mate's lips. 

  
"I miss you, my Kwannie". 

Seungkwan's rosy cheeks flushed with pinkiness. 

  
"I miss you too.Alpha."

"Kwannie. I want a hug too." pouts Soonyoung. Annoyingly cute as per Jihoon's vocabs. 

  
"aww~"   
He runs to Soonyoung at the dining table and back hugs the omega. 

"Kimchi?" Soonyoung's love for kimchi always makes Seungkwan wonder if he will open instant kimchi business in one fine day. 

***🍊🌈

  
"Kwannie. Can we have a serious talk?"

  
The omega flinched at his alpha sudden request. He nods as an answer and hugs his unicorn plushee. 

  
"i have a confession to make."

"which is?"

"patience my love."

  
Seungkwan pouts his cherry lips makes the alpha in Hansol dance in happiness. 

  
"I ..   
i am jealous."

  
Hansol looks at Seungkwan in confusion.

  
"What? you ask me to be patient. so here i wait for your words my alpha."

Hansol pinches both of his omega's cheeks.   
'Oh God, Kwannoe really drives him crazy.'

  
"i am jealous of Mingyu Hyung. Seokmin Hyung and even Jihoon Hyung."

"Why?"

"i dunno. the fact that they are alpha and especially Mingyu Hyung. He has everything that anyone need. 

Tall, talented, handsome, good with housework, witty, smart and..

here i am. too little to compare with him"

  
" My alpha. but i chose you for you not for what you can gives me"

  
"i know. let me finished Kwannie.

I know you loves me but i can't help it.   
i am just blinded with jealousy. even with Jihoon Hyung. i am jealous. Just the over protective alpha instinct. i guess. 

but one fact for sure. 

I LOVE YOU."

  
before Seungkwan can even cut him out. 

  
"so i just wanna let you know.   
thank you for being with me all this while.  
i will try my best to be the best alpha for you. cause i worth more than anything."

  
Seungkwan moves to his alpha and takes Hansol's hand to wraps his waist. Burries his head on the alpha chest. 

  
"i have something to say too."

"spill."

"Do you? hm.."

  
Seungkwan sighed heavily. Trying to put his words together. 

"do you want pups?"

  
Seungkwan looks up to his alpha. waiting for an answer. 

  
"of course my love. but we can take it slow. even if we cant? we can always adopt.  
no pressure. no worries."

seungkwan tighten his hug. 

  
"thank you.  
i always wondering cause i not as omega as others. i am late bloomers. what if i can't conceive? 

will you still stay with me?  
will you find another omega to replace me?   
will you ditch me for a pure omega?

i am a beta turned omega. so what if my body aint ready. what if it's not omega enough. what if a superior omega come and win you. what if.."

  
"Kwannie. kwannie  
listen.  
oh gosh. Hansol.what have you done?"

  
Hansol tilts Seungkwan chin up and looking straight to his eyes. 

  
"i am sorry for the damage that i have done. please Kwannie. i love you my love.  
stop thinking you dont deserves all these goodness in life. 

i love you Kwannie.   
believe in me.   
believe in us. 

we cant rewrite our story.  
lets write a new one that can cover those nightmares. 

Please Kwannie.   
about pups. we can try at anytime we have time. if not. just be in love. as much as we can. lets fall in love day by day. 

for pups. lets just make love everyday."

  
Seungkwan hits Hansol chest lightly. 

  
"thanks Hansollie."

Hansol's hand gropes the omega's peaches. taps it softly. 

"does this miss mine?"

He teases the omega's hole.   
Like a cat in heat. He moans at the touch.   
awakent he sleeping alpha. 

their pups mission.   
report to work. immediately. 


	9. news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the news.

"Kwannie. it's too much garlic in the sauce today."

Seungkwan take a sip of his dish.   
it taste as usual. 

"but you loves garlic Hansol."

"I know. but i cant today. it's too much."

Seungkwan looks at him weirdly and dilutes Hansol's porriage. 

"Is it ok now?"

"perfect"

🍊🌈🍮

  
"Hansol. we need to get up. we have photoshoot this afternoon."

Hansol just spoons him tighter. puts his chin on Seungkwan's shoulder.   
with his aegyu voice. 

"5 more minutes."

He continues scenting his omega. 

"aww. Kwannie. you smells so good today. like creme brulee."

"creme brulee? no i dont. u said that i smell like caramel macchiato."

"i dunno. but now. u just smell so sweet. so good."

  
the alpha keeps on biting him making his at his border to surpress his own desire. 

🍊🌈🍮

  
Seungkwan feels something is wrong with his alpha yet he dont even know what.   
He become overly possesive.   
One day, Seungkwan talks with Seokmin and the alpha holds his shoulder and Hansol slips his hand underneath Seokmin's hand to ensure. His mate. His shoulder only for him to touch. 

  
Even worst whenever Mingyu ruffels his hair. Hansol will bring ensure he will personally washes Seungkwan's hair. Salon of the day he said. 

Yes Hansol. Yes. we believe you. 

  
🍊🌈

"your drinks~~"

"thank Hyungjae hyung" Seungkwan takes his iced americano from their manager and pass the other iced matcha latter to Hansol 

  
"Ewww~~ why is this taste so weird?" Complains Hansol and pass it back to Seungkwan. The Omega takes a sip and it taste perfectly fine. 

"It's taste fine to me." 

"May i have your drink Kwannie?" 

"Sure, but you dont even drink coffee."

Hansol whines wanna taste the iced americano. 

"ok, ok. Here you go. but dont complain later."

"promise." As Hansol let the coffee flow into his system. it feels so right. 

"This taste so good. No wonder you loves coffee Kwannie."

🌈🌈🍊🍊

  
"Jihoon Hyung. I think something wrong with Hansol's head."

Jihoon just smiles at the cute omega infront of him. Seungkwan came in to his room to rant about his possessive alpha. 

Jihoon heard the news as Mingyu and Seokmin had complained about it too. It's too much. The alpha had been to protective. too jealousy and everything is in bold letters. TOO MUCH. 

"Once he abandoned Kwannie, then now he act like Kwannie is only for him. What is that Hyung?"

Seokmin nagged as he had enough. 

Jihoon snapped back to reality as the omega keep on whining and cutely with his irk motions.

You know like how rabbit looks like when they got angry? picture that with Seungkwan's face. Aint that cute? it's exactly like that. 

"Hyung, are you listening?"

"Since when had Hansol been this way?"

"I dunno, like a month or plus minus 5-6 weeks. why?"

"Had hansol said that you smell different?"

"Yes, he used to say my scent is like caremel macchiato and now suddenly he said it's  
crème brulee."

"kwannie~"

Jihoon hold both of Seungkwan shoulder while taking a glance to his mate. Soonyoung gives him the acknowledge nod. 

"We think, you are pregnant Kwannie?"

"what do you mean Hyung? i am not nesting, not even have motning sickness. how is that conceiving?"

  
"Kwannie, you dont need morning sickness to make you pregnant but you need a life in your tummy to be one."

"yes Kwannie, remember when i carrying Jiyoung? It took me 3 months to fully hav ethe pregnancy symptoms." Soonyoung butts in with facts. 

"Guess, your recent seperation made the alpha in Hansol a lil unstable. He being possessive of his omega. but you still need to check at the hospital. go now and update us with the results."

  
🍊🌈

one menu done.   
one dessert done.

another one to go. 

Seungkwan makes everything that he loves to eat. Hansol's taste bud had become customised to favouring what Seungkwan love to eat. 

and at the side. one iced americano and watermelon. 

  
password entering sounds can be heard from far. The omega hopping happily to front door. 

"Welcome Home~"

Seungkwan opens his hand as indicator to ask for a hug. replied with a tight engulf by the waist from his alpha. 

  
"what's the matter dear Kwannie?"

"lets eat".

Astonish by the amount of fancy food serve on the table. It makes the alpha wonders. 

"it's all your favourite Hansollie."

Hansol looks straight at his omega. trying to read his face. his expression. why with all this. 

but he still. eats everything that his mate had prepared. 

"go and sit at the living room. bring along your coffee and ice cream. i will clean and see you later."

Hansol pushes Seungkean off the wet kitchen. He had prepared all of these. the least he could repay is cleans up.

  
While washing one after another, glance of memories flashes infront of him. This scenario happened before. 

Before his omega run away. 

Hansol wash all plates in hurries and kneels in front of Seungkwan. He hugs his omega's leg. 

"Please dont leave me. I love you so much."

"What non-sense are you talking about? i would never leave you. you are stuck with me. forever!"

"but why suddenly you cooks so much."

"lol! my lovely alpha. caude i have a good news."

"good news?"

"come here." Seungkwan noots to the empty seat besides him. Without lettibg go of Seungkwan hand. He shifs to his side. 

"I need one hand."  
Hansol pouts while letting go of Seungkwan's right hand. 

"Here."  
An envelope exchange hand from the omega to the alpha. 

"seriously?!" Happy tone heard from Hansol. Asking for confirmation even with the ultrasound results on his hand. 

"Yes, we gonna be fathers."

"Thanks to god." Hansol hugs Seungkwan tightly. "Thanks my love for the best gift ever. Thanks for everything."


	10. finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for coming to the end of the chapter.   
finally.

The first thing across Hansol's mind was after the news was to inform Jihoon. 

"Hyung!!" He runs excitedly and opens Jihoon's door just to find Seungkwan inside the room. He just a few minutes too late. 

"congrats Hansollie. Take care of uri Kwannie"

"i will Hyung, even if you tell me not to."

Hansol has become the alpha you can never believe he will be.

He hugs his mate and announces the news in each and every fan meeting. Asking for fans to pray for their baby safety.

🌈🦄

  
"Please.. please stop."

Hansol's sleep disturbs by Seungkwan loud sobs in his sleep.

There are scent of fear engulfing the room. 

Hansol moves closer to hug Seungkwan, and he stop once he heard the omega cries again and it's getting louder. 

  
"Please, Hansol. Stop. It's hurt.  
I'm sorry. It's my fault. stop."

  
Hansol tighten his hug and releases his pheromones across the room to soothe his mate. 

in instant. His omega's cry seem to calm down. Hansol comes down from their bed slowly, grabs his phone and go to the kitchen. 

  
He tries to get the sobbing sound out of his mind. but he cant.   
His omega crying in his sleep after so many months. and that's cause of him. 

cause of something stupid that he did.

He hesitantly dial Seungkwan most trusted person. Jihoon Hyung. 

  
"Hello Hyung."

"Is everything ok, Hansollie?"

"I dont know, hyung. I dont know."   
His voice turn sour, gloomy. 

"Is Kwannie ok?"

"He's sleeping now but. just now.   
He was crying in his sleep.   
He was reminded by the past incidents.

Be honest hyung.   
How broken was he before?"

A voice of hesitation can be heard across the line. 

"is he screming asking you to stop?"

hesitantly he answers "yes"

  
"then. that's what he been wailing each day when he was here. sometimes, he asking for your forgiveness. 

there are days where he pledged to heaven to take him away, so that you can be with a better omega other than him. 

even worst during his heat. not his wailing or his scream that matter but the grief in each sound. we cant help but cry with him. 

He seem genuinely happy after both of you get back together but guess, his body remembered the trauma."

Hansol knees lost its strength. 

"What have i done Hyung. i committed a sin.I broke his heart."

"Patch it with love Hansollie. Help him by being with him. Dont turn your back against him. He wasn't broken. He just a little damaged. That's all. We can help him. You can help him. Help him heal."

  
🌈🦄

Seungkwan takes Hansol's hand, puts it on his enlarge tummy. A movement, a tiny movement. a life, growing inside his mate.   
a life from them. 

Hansol closer his distance and put his ears on it.   
"Hi baby, appa here.   
Appa promise, i will take care of papa  
and you with lots lots of love."

"why are you crying? Hansollie?"

"it's happy tears Kwannie. It's happy tears.   
I love you so much. and we will take care of it together."

  
🌈🦄

Big tummy enters the room before the soon to turn 9 months omega who is beautifully pregnant.

  
'gender revealed party' among Universe Factory Family's Member.

Everyone are so excited, All of them saw how their maknae couple grow up infront of them with their own eyes. and now. 

They are gonna have their own baby.   
it seem yesterday when they saw Seungkwan fighting with Seokmin over a grey towels, and Hansol shaving his hair due to a stuck of chewing gum on it. 

and in a blink, both are going to become the pillar of their own family. 

Seungkwan gathers everyone attention, 

while Hansol hold the mic. trying to longer the suspense.

suddenly,

Seungkwan holds his tummy tightly, 

"Hansollie, my water broke."

"WHAT?" Hansol scream to his mic.   
The first time father had being so panic, so do the others. It's 3 weeks too early. 

Hansol carries his mate to Jihoon's car and rushes to the hospital. The others follow from the back. 

Everyone in the emergency room panic with sudden flood of celebrities coming in. 

Hours later. 

The doctor came out. 

Hansol rushes towards him. 

  
"He lost too much blood. He remains unconscious. It's your call to make. 

Should we save the omega or the baby?"

  
Without any doubt. He gives his answer.   
"The omega. Please doc. Save my mate."

Hansol falls on his knees. straight. Jihoon and Soonyoung hug him tight. The rest was stunt. Everyone being in total silent. praying for their beloved brother safety as well as a little hope to the tiny one. 

  
Hours of waiting. Finally the doctor is out once again. 

"He is save. and the little put her best   
fight. She is save too, but she's still too weak. She still need breathing assistant. Hope she will be ok."

🌈🦄

  
"Hey, push it to the right. It's not symmetrical. We need to make it perfect."

  
"Jiwon!"

"Papa, appa."

A beautiful lady, running towards them and pull both into a hug.

"Happy 25th Anniversary"

Both of her parents share a glance and smile. 

  
25th Anniversary   
Hansol & Seungkwan. 

  
\- the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING  
i was contemplating between wanna make it end with happy or angst ending. 
> 
> but i guess. tears is not for me.   
anyhow.   
thanks again for reading it.   
i certainly not having a great flow with bombastic grammar and wording. 
> 
> i tried my best to keep it simple to read. and hopefully, the main content message reach everyone.   
😊😘

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.


End file.
